


The Frostbite Game

by SpaceJelloJamFrost



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Arena, Blood, Body Horror, Demons, F/F, F/M, Government, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Snow, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), The Owl House covens, Weapons, everyones human, forest, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJelloJamFrost/pseuds/SpaceJelloJamFrost
Summary: {:The Frostbite Rules:}Anybody caught with weapons, friends, and keys shall be immediately eliminated by other players. If not eliminated in 5 minutes both parties will be killed on spot and lose all items, including the keys.Any players with the keys will have invincibility for 1 hour or less, no party shall harm this individual during that time.Players who escape will immediately be sent to a different arena, resting and restocking will not be allowed during this time.No CheatingIf killed oyu lshal evner ecpeas||||||Enjoy the Game|||||||||----------------------------------------------------------------------------Golden orbs looked up to Boscha´s face and then the sky. The clouds became darker, she noticed, raining gentle snowflakes upon her. Amity´s face hardened in thought.Did….Willow kill Boscha?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Future Boscha/Willow Park, More will be added later - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	The Frostbite Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing:the action of seeing someone or something

Amity found herself laying on something cold, damp, and solid. She first thought she had laid on a log, outside of Bonesborough on her trip to The Owl House, but when she shuffled around trying to move her aching bones, she found out the thing she laid on was squishy and certainly was fleshy. She jumped from the spot, scooting backwards until she hit her back against a tree. The witches eyes widened, puffs from her mouth came more rapidly as she tried to calm her breathing when she tried to understand who the body belonged to. 

On looking at the snow where the body was, Amity could make out something red and liquid like surrounding the other person causing Amity to almost gag when the smell finally reached her nose. It smelled rotten, like a pile of trash set on fire and spreading its nuisance of the smell around. 

Pinching her nose, Amity used the tree to help herself up, her eyes not leaving the body when she slowly made her way up. She couldn't tell if the person was a boy or girl...too much blood covering the poor figure made it hard to tell. But she could make out magenta like hair poking out, blending in well with the red. For a moment Amity had thought it was one of the kids she told stories to, until she took another look and recognized Boscha´s famous ponytail sticking out to the side towards her. 

The young witchling stayed a good distance away. The snow falling peacefully on the already coated ground, adding more to the body like it was hiding it. She felt sick. Upon looking at her palms she can see it was smeared with blood that wasn't her own but Boscha´s.

A thought ran through her head. ´Did….Did I kill her?´ Her stomach twisted and knotted itself, the single thought of killing one of her old best friends made her feel gross. 

She tried washing the blood off with the snow, grabbing a handful before smashing the pile together and wincing at the spike of the cold. 

She realized her whole body was wet and cold from laying there for so long with no warmth for what felt like hours. Everything felt numb to her, to her head and to her toes, she couldn't feel anything except the needles of the cold hitting her constantly. 

Once the blood was somewhat gone from her hands she decided to finally examine the place she was at. Trees. Beautiful oak trees covered in thick blankets of snow were seen. The trees outstretched to the sky, reaching to the clouds that hide the sun from showing. The snow had reached almost up to her ankles, and upon realizing that she was barefoot too. Amity´s eyes landed back on the body. Boscha wore what looked like a thick jacket, jeans, and even some boots that Amity had never seen Boscha wear before in her life((Knowing the tri-clops disliked wearing thick clothing because of the Heat of the Isles almost becoming unbearable one summer ago.))

The witch debated if she should take the clothes or not, since she couldn't tell if Boscha was still breathing. When her eyes stayed glued to her body she saw no rising of her chest or heard her breathing when coming closer to investigate. 

The Blight had to bite her lip to prevent herself from puking, the smell almost invading all her senses. Her stomach churned again. She felt frozen when she spotted a deep cut in the tri-clops head, coating her hair like red dye. Amity also seems to notice that Boshca´s fingers were missing in her left hand but not her right.

It made Amity think she was the murderer again, with the blood from earlier on her hands.  
She crouched down, not minding the cold when she shook the body gently, holding her breath.

The body made a sort of slick sound when shook. It danced in its own blood, coating Boscha´s front in more blood. Her hands pushed the body over, flipping the other witch on her back.

Boscha´s body was filled with stab wounds all over her stomach and legs. Her face was a faded blue, frost on her eyelashes making it hard for the Blight to look at her. Boscha would´ve looked peaceful, if it weren't for her third eye missing from its spot with a trail of blood indicating where it went. Boscha had something clenched in her right palm, which was laying on her chest with most of the other wounds. Amity hesitated to grasp her friends palm, feeling the coldness radiate off her own skin. The tri-clops felt like an ice cube, frozen in time in an area filled with trees that hid the existence from her own three eyes. 

The witch slowly uncapped Boscha´s finger, the object dropping in the red slushie like snow. It was shiny, bronze, and bent awkwardly. It looked scratched and carved on. Her palm grabbed the strange item, examining it from left to right careful of not cutting herself from the sharp carvings off it. 

It was a bronze locket, Amity noticed. The chain looked to be torn away from the base of it, the remaining beads hung dangling from the spot. The witch rubbed the frost away(on the base of the locket) from it with her thumb, seeing a single name carved into it. 

¨Flower¨ and the other name scratched out from her curious eyes. Whatever happened before, it seemed that Boscha interacted with Willow until she landed here. 

Golden orbs looked up to Boscha´s face and then the sky. The clouds became darker, she noticed, raining gentle snowflakes upon her. Amity´s face hardened in thought.

Did….Willow kill Boscha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off an Au I did on Insta, wanted to write the story instead of explaining it normally. 
> 
> I´ll Rewrite the chapter possibly later.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ((criticism is also welcomed!))


End file.
